


栀子花和黑美人

by mikann932



Category: citymorgue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikann932/pseuds/mikann932
Relationships: SosMula/Zillakami, drugndog





	栀子花和黑美人

“你的萝婕斯小姐去哪里了？”薇妮索思点了一根烟，火光在她精致的脸上闪动。  
“很快，她还在接待客人呢。”从事非法卖淫管理的友人看了看手表，对于这位拉拉朋友，他向来第一时间把好货带给她，只不过在这里混，总归逃不出巴结官员的宿命。  
“她有这么厉害吗？”薇妮漫不经心地摆弄白皙手指上五颜六色的指环。  
“刚来就生意火爆，你今晚好好享受吧。到时候可别忘了我的恩惠”男士的意图也就是一点小小的违法“药品”，薇妮靠着自己经商的天赋为自己带来了享乐的资格。

大概十分钟过后，有人从房子里出来。  
“让我好等，你这车里实在是太冷了。”薇妮扯了扯披在肩上的水貂皮毛，把烟头扔进烟灰缸里。

“依旧送到你的小别墅吗？”  
“是的，我的朋友先生”

今夜备受期待的主角向车子跑来。  
“没开玩笑吧？”薇妮微微上扬的语调显示她的迷惑和嫌弃。  
矮瘦的身子，遮住眉眼的头巾，还有那最令薇妮提不起兴趣的平坦的胸部……  
全身上下简直没有一处能提起薇妮的注意力，

除了饱满的臀部。  
也就这点还可以了，薇妮盘算着。

“你会喜欢她的”男士看出她眼中的轻蔑，回以一个似乎不怀好意的微笑。  
“如果我不满意，下次可不会再光顾了”薇妮砸了咂嘴。

“晚上好女士！”黑人女孩跳上车，亲昵地搂着薇妮的手臂，随着她被带进车里来的寒气，让披着水貂皮的女人打了个寒战。

薇妮又点了一根烟，朝女孩的小脸吹了一口气，呛得她咳嗽了起来。  
“乖孩子，你了解我喜欢怎么玩了吗？”薇妮端详着她，面前的小婊子好像还没成年。  
“我记得您。”萝婕斯没多说，她看了看女人高高隆起的洁白的胸，知道她在怀疑自己的能力。  
还算机灵，薇妮对这个要与自己共度一夜的女孩印象不错。

这个女孩确实不错，她知道怎么去引起客人的兴趣，玩的范围也很广，脱完衣服还知道自己跪下去讨好薇妮，像只听话的小狗。而实际上那小巧的，微微晃动的胸部也让薇妮收获了全新的快感。

“萝婕斯，过来”她呼唤亲吻她脚踝的女孩，让她坐到自己的腿间——那里挺立着一个不属于女性的器官，是的，因为觉得无聊而反感的假阳具内裤如今也让她跃跃欲试了。  
巧克力色的小婊子坐在她的双腿间自觉地摆动腰肢，沙哑的叫声随着动作的节奏，伴随她急促的呼吸，甜腻又幼嫩的淫叫让薇妮觉得耳目一新。她看着萝婕斯的头巾，那下面隐藏着怎样的一双眼睛？薇妮伸手扯下她的头巾。

头巾下是一对无辜的清澈眼睛，她断断续续地表达不戴头巾会弄乱头发，薇妮并不理会。  
“你这双眼睛长得可真不像个婊子。”  
“没有人生来就是婊子，夫人”萝婕斯的高潮结束了，她下面的小嘴离开了薇妮的假屌，圆圆的鼻尖轻轻蹭着薇妮的脸颊。薇妮按住她的头把舌头伸到萝婕斯的嘴里。和她的脸一点也搭不上边的吻技让薇妮很满意。  
“可我觉得你就是天生的婊子。”薇妮带有攻击性的妖媚眼睛此刻温柔地望着面前的女孩。  
“我十分荣幸”萝婕斯笑了笑，在薇妮天鹅般优美的脖子上留下几个炙热的小红点。

她把瘦小的女孩压在身下，用双头龙取悦着她们自己，浅棕色和玫红的乳首相互磨蹭着，百合花般的乳房在一小块柔软的朱古力果冻上晃动，女孩愉悦又俏皮的笑声夹杂着淫荡的喘息，还有薇妮挑逗的娇嗔，玫瑰香味填满卧室。

她给萝婕斯带上狗链，每当她勒紧萝婕斯的脖子，萝婕斯就会颤抖着惊呼，薇妮从没见过有谁和自己如此契合。她也会拿起皮鞭，在萝婕斯全身上下唯一一处丰腴的地方留下许多道绯红的印子，每当此时，头发卷曲的妓女就会用那变声期一般的哑嗓子调笑着对薇妮吐舌头。但是她并不知道，自己以后的生意会被面前有些恶趣味的高个子女人垄断。薇妮看着被操到傻笑的小狗，用手掌扇她胸前的小兔，警告她专注，小狗便迎上来搂她的脖子，撒娇一般继续在她的耳边放荡地叫着。以此证明自己所有的注意力都在她的身上。

夜晚很长，但对今天的薇妮来说，实在是太过短暂。  
第二天，她是被萝婕斯吻醒的。萝婕斯已经穿好了衣服，扎上了头巾，又重新遮住了她的眼睛。她在薇妮的额头留下一个吻，银制的鼻环在早晨的阳光下显得有些晃眼睛。  
“我要走了，夫人”她的声音比昨天还要沙哑，告诉薇妮自己私自占用厨房做了早餐后，就一溜烟跑到门外去了。

薇妮爬起来看着桌上的早餐，她了解到萝婕斯并没有给自己也做一份早餐，就只有一人份，她家的食材本来也只剩一人份了。

洗漱完尝了尝早餐，她觉得还不赖。

于是拿起手机，拨通了好朋友先生的电话。

肥肉总是要吃到自己嘴里的。


End file.
